


electric

by junhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angst and Smut, Boss/Employee Relationship, Elevators, Exes, Exhibitionism, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, implied top hao/bottom jun, some dirty talk, the smut is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhao/pseuds/junhao
Summary: minghao is twenty-six years old and hates his job, but he does not hate his boss.





	electric

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was: " _[boss/intern au] please?_ "
> 
> i’m not really into a boss/employee relationship bc i feel that the power play involved makes it a bit toxic, so i changed it up! anyway, the smut is not explicit since most of it is implied but whatever

Minghao's job sucks.

It isn't like anybody actually _likes_ being an intern, but being an intern for a company that your _ex_ just so happens to run? That is even worse.

He hates pretending. It makes his skin crawl and his heart jackhammer in his throat. It feels like Minghao is lying whenever someone asks him how he knows the boss, how he happens to know Junhui and he always says they are childhood friends.

It is not technically a lie, not really, but he also doesn’t mention the fact that he and Junhui had been on-and-off again for a few years in their teens and early adulthood before they split for good either. He does not utter a single word about the fact that Junhui is his ex-boyfriend, his ex that he still thinks about to this day, the one that got away all those years ago.

And he wants to. He wants everyone to know that he never forgot about him, that he never stopped loving or missing him, but that would make him look pathetic.

Of course, he has to be pathetic if he is still hung up over his ex - an ex he dated _years_ ago, by the way.

Minghao is twenty-six years old and hates his job, but he does not hate his boss.

Especially now when they have just boarded the elevator. Minghao is playing his assistant for the day since Junhui's actual assistant is out with a cold. The only reason he even agreed was because Jisoo promised to pay him for the full day out of his own check if Junhui didn't bother to. They have just returned from Junhui's late afternoon meeting and there is still paperwork that needs to be finished and filed before they get to go home.

Right now, Minghao is already exhausted and he has no idea how Jisoo manages to do this almost every day, but he has developed a newfound respect for the elder so he tries to focus on that instead. Junhui is in one corner of the elevator, leaning into the back wall as the elevator finally closes its doors and Minghao lets a quiet breath he did not know he was holding, relaxing into his own corner.

But the elevator pauses on the second floor, letting in a man who rolls in a copy machine. Junhui sidles past the man, pressing the button for the top floor again before he steps back. His back is to Minghao and all the young intern can see now is the strong line of Junhui's shoulders, only a little broader than they used to be. The doors close again and off they go once more, the elevator rising slowly.

It is quiet, no one daring to speak or even move, but when the elevator stops again, Minghao almost groans aloud as a crowd of people pushes in. They jam themselves in, taking up all the space they possibly can with the copy machine in the middle of the elevator. Junhui is pressed backward in the rush and Minghao feels like he has been touched by a live wire when Junhui ends up being squished into Minghao's front.

Junhui does not shift or pull away, but remains perfectly still, holding his breath. Minghao tries to scooch further into his corner so he can get some much-needed space, but when the elder only steps back with him, he freezes. He had been with Junhui for many years and he knows about the elder's _appetite_ , but they are not together anymore, have only spoken to each other today when they had to, and Minghao is certain that he is going to regret what comes next.

The elevator must be past its capacity point because the doors close and then it rises slowly again, the new crowd of people filling in the silence that the elevator once had. Minghao does not dare to breathe, willing himself to not think of anything, to keep his mind completely blank as Junhui shifts in front of him.

He almost jumps out of his skin when Junhui presses in even closer, not stopping until Minghao's crotch is cushioning the swell of his ass. Junhui turns his head to the side and meets Minghao's gaze in the corner of his eye, raising a brow at him in question.

Minghao knows what he is asking, can remember all the times they snuck into public bathrooms to get each other off, but Junhui is the owner of this building and Minghao's new boss. He knows this is not going to end well and will probably leave him wrung out to dry with his heart broken again, but he cannot deny that he actually enjoys the thrill this situation brings.

So he nods and bites his lip when Junhui presses into him even further, slowly brushing his ass across Minghao's quickly responding dick. The elevator stops on the next floor and lets one single person off before the doors close and they are moving again. Junhui stays in the corner with Minghao as he stares ahead of him and raises his hips the teeniest bit then lets them fall back into Minghao's crotch.

Minghao's breath catches in his throat, but he passes it off as a cough, readjusting the briefcase and jacket on his arm so that they are covered from any prying eyes. No one is paying attention to them and Minghao watches the floor numbers increase as he ruts his hips forward. He bites his lip again as his cock twitches at the slightest touch, grabbing hold of Junhui's waist with one hand to keep the elder still.

They continue just like that until the next stop where half of the elevator's occupants step out, leaving more than enough room that their proximity is no longer excusable. Junhui steps forward and leans to his right against the wall, fidgeting with the front of his jacket until it hangs over his crotch. Minghao watches him, putting his own arm in front of him as the elevator doors close again.

He misses the warm press of Junhui's body against his, but it would be asking too much if he grabbed hold of the elder and fucked him right here and now. He keeps his gaze on Junhui's shoulders again as the elevator continues to rise, watching the way they tremble with each breath he takes, intrigued and a little proud that he is not the only one affected.

The elevator doors ding open once more and Minghao is so relieved that everyone except he and Junhui are getting off that he misses the way the man with the copy machine winks at them before he rolls out. The door close quickly, Junhui having pressed the button as soon as everyone else was off and then turns to face Minghao. They are both waiting for the doors to close before they make their move, but Junhui is looking at him, unashamed of the tent in his pants and as the doors slide closed, Minghao lets his arm fall to his side and nods as Junhui raises his brow at him again. Junhui presses the button to stop the elevator and smirks at Minghao, wiggling his brows when Minghao grins sheepishly in return.

He lets the briefcase and jacket fall to the ground as Junhui pounces, wrapping himself around Minghao. Their lips meet in a clash of tongues and a click of teeth, erring on the side of painful until they pull away to breathe and collect themselves. They still have ten floors until they reach the top and the elevator won't move until they press the button again so Minghao is unconcerned as he lifts Junhui up from the back of his thighs. The elder's legs immediately wrap themselves around his waist and Minghao turns them so Junhui is now propped up against the wall, crotch rubbing into Minghao's own.

"I've missed you," Junhui breathes against his lips, capturing them in another kiss before he pulls away and lets out a heavy breath. "I was so happy when I first saw you in the office."

Minghao rolls his eyes, scoffing as he holds Junhui still and rocks their hips together, teeth skimming across the elder's collarbone when he hisses. "You've missed my _dick_. Don't lie."

"No, Hao. I-" Junhui starts, cutting himself off when Minghao rubs their cocks together through the material of their slacks.

"Say how much you've missed me fucking you, Junnie. Maybe if you beg prettily enough, I'll take you on your desk," Minghao whispers into his throat, surprised at how quickly this has evolved.

Junhui throws his head back with a thump and pushes his hips up, aching for Minghao's touch. "Missed your cock so much, HaoHao. Baby, please. I have everything in my office. WIll you please fuck me?"

Minghao kisses him fiercely, his dick twitching in his pants as they continue to rock against each other, desperate in the way that only the other could ever make them. "I've missed you, Junnie. You were always so pretty when you were crying and stuffed full of my cock. I'll fuck you, but only after everyone has left. Then you can be as loud as you want, I know you love it when others can hear you."

"S-Stop it," Junhui mutters, flushing a bright pink when they kiss again, biting at the other's mouth now, leaving bruises behind. "You liked it when I screamed. Always made you come harder."

"I'm glad you remember, Junnie. Because I never forgot," Minghao murmurs, forehead pressed to Junhui's, their breaths intermingling in the tiny space between them. "Missed you."

Junhui kisses him softer now, mouth plush against Minghao's. "Missed you more."

They are calmer now in their motions, the urgency having bled away as they spoke. Minghao cannot believe that Junhui wants him again, that the elder could get such a reaction out of him, but he does not complain. He holds Junhui closer and kisses him slower, putting more meaning behind it as Junhui asks him to fuck him again, eyelashes fluttering in that way that Minghao is _still_ weak for.

He agrees though and later that day, when everyone has left the office, Minghao clears Junhui's desk with a wide sweep of his arm and bends him over it, opening him up in record time before he slams into the elder, riling them both back up again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you liked this :D 
> 
> yell at me on [tumblr](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com).


End file.
